


Wonderful

by Vetus



Category: Heroes of the Storm
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: Li-Ming finds Whitemane intensely arousing.





	Wonderful

Li-Ming felt uncertain. This wasn’t a feeling she was used to feeling, ever. She projected an aura of perfect confidence, but it wasn’t at all an act. She knew who she was, she knew how powerful she was, and she knew everyone else should know it too. 

It was only fitting that she got invited to the Nexus. Everything was fine. Except for that… that woman. She exuded the same rampant will that Li-Ming possessed, but was also older than the young mage, and her zealousness was almost intimidating in its passion. 

Just looking at her began to cause Li-Ming’s knees to grow weak. Her heart became painful, her mouth dry… her pussy dripped in desire. It got so bad that she was always searching for an excuse to avoid being with or against the other in battle. 

She couldn’t sleep. Every morning would find her aching and sore, fingers touching herself endlessly, unable to free her mind from the flashes of white. 

Today, Li-Ming trying to distract herself in training, destroying targets with vicious arcane energies. She was alone in the courtyard, or so she thought. 

“Very impressive,” said an imperial voice. 

Li-Ming turned, trying to hide her surprise. “Whitemane, what are you doing here?” she said, trying to fight the quaver in her voice. 

The priest walked to the mage. They were the same height, but Ming felt small as she gazed into those vibrant red eyes. 

“You know exactly why I’m here,” Whitemane said. Her voice seemed to hang in the sudden stillness. 

Ming gulped. “That obvious?”

“Yes. I’ve been propositioned before, but never by someone running away.” She took another step forward, grabbing Ming’s right breast roughly. The mage gasped, and tilted her head back. 

Whitemane kissed along her neck. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Ming nearly cried. Things were happening so fast. 

“Try again, tell me how much you want it.”

Ming, thinking back to all those lonely nights spent touching herself, remembering the endless lust, started saying whatever came to mind. “Please, please. You’re all I can think of. Everytime I touch myself I cry your name. I need you. Please, mistress.”

Whitemane chuckled. “Impressive. You may do as you wish.” 

She guided Ming to her knees. With the mage kneeling before her, she lifted her robes. She was shaved smooth beneath them, and she wasn’t wearing underwear. Ming didn’t waste time. She leaned forward, stuck her tongue inside. It was warm and wet and everything she imagined it would be. She felt a slight feeling of fear in the knowledge that someone would walk by, and see her on her knees, subservient to another, but that was overwhelmed by all the pent up lust she was harboring.

Whitemane’s robes were released, and they settled over Ming’s head, setting her in darkness. It didn’t matter, though, she was functioning on touch. The woman above her didn’t whimper or cry out, but Ming could feel her body responding to her. She played with the delicate flesh, wanting to show Whitemane what she felt. 

She felt the priest tighten around her tongue, and knew she was cumming. Ming helped guide her, gently licking her quivering walls. 

“Impressive,” came the voice from above her. It was slightly muffled by the cloth, but it sounded as composed as ever. “Do it again.”

Ming leaned forward. Her face was coated in liquid, and her face lightly ached. She didn’t care though, this was what she needed, and she wanted it to last. She started licking again, and heard a light gasp above her. Ming grinned internally. It seemed the extra sensitivity was obviously too much for even Whitemane. She looked forward to making her moan. She was going to have that white hair between her legs before long.


End file.
